Spice up
by Leukonoe
Summary: "Melduję, że zorientowałem się w tym, gdzieś w okolicach własnego orgazmu, bo nikt tak nie rucha jak felinae"/ Uwaga: slash/mxm (GrimmjowxIchigo), smut/lemon (w sensie obrazowy opis seksu tak na dzień dobry) i bardzo dużo randomu
1. Prolog

"You worry about this party being boring? I'll spice it up for ya then". To były ostatnie koherentne słowa jakie Ichigo wypowiedział tego wieczoru. W następnej chwili został wyciągnięty z klubu do ciemnego zaułka i przyparty do ściany. Nie żeby miał cokolwiek przeciwko, nawet więcej, było to spełnieniem jego marzeń na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Marzeń, które zaczęły się formować, jak tylko dojrzał tego mężczyznę siedzącego przy stoliku w rogu sączącego samotnie piwo. Był spełnieniem mokrego snu. Z grzywą niebieskich włosów wyglądających jakby właśnie wyszedł z łóżka po dzikim seksie, z szerokimi, umięśnionymi barkami, doskonale widocznymi w koszulce bez rękawów opiętej na nie mniej umięśnionym torsie. Wyglądał na znudzonego, chociaż było dziwne, że takie cudo siedziało jeszcze samotnie. Wiedział, jak tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a tamten uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, z wyzwaniem, lustrując Ichigo od góry do dołu, że coś takiego mogło się skończyć jedynie na dwa sposoby, rozpierduchą, albo ostrym rżnięciem. Niewiele brakowało, by skończyło się tym pierwszym. Niestety tekst "what's up, Berry" nie był najlepszym sposobem, na rozpoczęcie znajomości z Ichigo. Na szczęście dał facetowi drugą szansę, bo powiedział to tak totalnie seksownym głosem, że mógł mu wybaczyć. Wciąż tak naprawdę bardziej chciał wylądować z gościem w łóżku, niż przylutować mu w twarz.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań okazało się, że facet jest mocno nietutejszy - w sumie nic zaskakującego, patrząc po wyglądzie - i nie gada po ludzku, tylko po angielsku. Nie żeby stanowiło to jakąkolwiek przeszkodę, dopóki będzie mówił tym seksownym głosem, może mówić w jakimkolwiek języku chce. W sumie to była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które Ichigo powiedział. Gościu się zaśmiał i bynajmniej nie speszony stwierdził, że musiałby go usłyszeć w łóżku. Od tego momentu napięcie bardzo szybko zaczęło rosnąć. Nawet nie zdążyli się sobie przedstawić, jakoś rzucanie kolejnych tekstów, które kierowały rozmowę w jednym, bardzo konkretnym kierunku, było ciekawsze i ważniejsze, tak samo jak bezwstydne rozbieranie się wzrokiem nawzajem.

Dobra, pieprzyć jakieś poczucie dumy i godności, przecież było wiadomo od początku, że to spojrzenie, ten uśmiech, wiedzie mimo wszystko to jednego rozwiązania. Do tego ciemnego zaułka, nieco śmierdzącego śmieciami - żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował - do tego, że Ichigo będzie przygniatany do ściany i całowany zachłannie. Do tego upojenia pożądaniem, gdy w zupełnie nieoczekiwanym miejscu i czasie znalazło się drapieżnika równie zachłannego, co on sam. Do poddania się niecierpliwym, brutalnym, jak najbardziej pożądanym dłoniom. Wszędzie na swoim ciele.

Mógł walczyć, oczywiście, że mógł, o dominację. Nie chciał. Nie po tym schrypniętym szepcie w obcym w sumie języku. Obcym, ale łatwiejszym do zaakceptowania w tej chwili.

- You're my bitch now.

Zresztą słowa były zupełnie zbędne. Wystarczyło spojrzenie w błyszczące czystym pożądaniem błękitne oczy - odbijało się w nich światło, nagłe odległych ulicznych latarni i neonów. To spojrzenie mówiło dokładnie, to samo co usta - na tę chwilę, w tym zapomnianym miejscu, jesteś tylko mój. Powinien przynajmniej poczuć odrobinę irytacji, przecież nie był wcale taki łatwy, nie pozwalał sobą rządzić, jak się wszystkim dookoła podobało. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Umysł, a wraz z nim wszelka duma i opór, były zamglone żądzą. Żądzą rosnącą z każdym kolejnym poruszeniem bioder, otarciem, dotknięciem dłoni na rozgrzanej skórze, pocałunkiem - bez zbędnej pieszczoty, czysta chęć wzięcia i bycia wziętym. Chociaż to wszystko miało znamiona walki - z góry skazanej na porażkę. Świadczyła o tym głową odchylona do tyłu, pokazująca długą szyję, świadczyły o tym paznokcie wbijające się w skórę pleców, przypierającego go do muru mężczyzny. W końcu świadczył o tym oddech, ekstatycznie uciekający spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. I ten szept tuż przy uchu.

- Little slut.

Któremu, chociażby chciał, nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. I... Nie, nie chciał nawet zaprzeczać. Po prostu z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem ocierał o biodra swojego przypadkowego kochanka. Jego pomruk z głębi gardła - taki sam, bez względu na pochodzenie - był jakimś rodzajem nagrody wywołującej triumfalny uśmiech w kącikach ust. Zastąpionej w tej samej chwili przez przeciągły jęk, gdy został szarpnięty za włosy, zmuszony do wejścia w formę uległości - sam się o nią prosił. Zęby zacisnęły się na delikatnej skórze jego szyi w zwierzęcym geście dominacji. Bo było w tym coś zwierzęcego, w prostym zaspokojeniu pierwotnej potrzeby.

Syknął przez zęby, a wraz z jego sykiem, spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Ichigo nie pamiętał już chwili, w której został obrócony twarzą do ściany. Wiedział tylko, że te doznania z ocierania się o wyraźną wypukłość w spodniach swojego niebieskowłosego kochanka, to było o wiele za mało.

- Stop teaesing me. - To było bardziej polecenie niż uległa prośba, poparta wbiciem paznokci w spodnie na udzie mężczyzny, dalej nie sięgał dłonią. Chociaż, Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, jak bardzo miał ochotę zatopić w palce w tych umięśnionych pośladkach, które mógł pieścić przez chwilę.

- Your wish is my command.

Było jedynym ostrzeżeniem. Spodnie razem z bielizną zostały ściągnięte w mgnieniu oka i w końcu dłoń zamknęła się na jego członku, poruszyła ostro. Pieszczota o tyle prymitywna, co oczekiwana. Nawet nie przejął się zbytnio westchnieniem szczerej ulgi, która wyrwała mu się spomiędzy warg. Tych samych, między które w następnej chwili zostały wsunięte palce. Oblizywał je jakby były najsłodszym cukierkiem. Wodził językiem, owijał się wokół nich. Było w tym odrobinę obietnicy, a może bardziej pokazania, co tamten tracił, nie dając mu się pobawić, bo przecież ten zwinny język mógłby pieścić zupełnie inne miejsce.

- You like it - proste stwierdzenie pomiędzy pośpiesznymi, gorącymi oddechami. - Like a bitch you are.

Nie mógłby rzucić jakieś ciętej riposty choćby chciał. Nie z dwoma palcami w ustach i dwoma kolejnymi, które ściskały jego policzki. Musiał zdać się na mowę ciała - niecierpliwe wbicie pośladków i zaraz pchnięcie w pieszczącą ją dłoń, to wciąż było za mało, o wiele za mało.

- Fuck me already - warknął, gdy w końcu palce zostały zabrane z jego ust.

- They say that patient is virtue - szepnął jego kochanek, widocznie doskonale się bawiąc kosztem Ichigo. - But... Well I'm not patient in the first place. - Wilgotne palce przesunęły wzdłuż kręgosłupa pomiędzy pośladki, gorący ślad zaraz został zaznaczony chłodnymi kroplami deszczu, wywołując dreszcze. - Just don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru płakać, jak jakaś ciota. Nie kiedy dostał namiastkę tego, o co sam się prosił. Palce bez zbędnej delikatności - na chuj ona była komukolwiek potrzebna - zostały wepchnięte do jego wnętrza. Jęknął przeciągle i wygiął plecy samemu jeszcze bardziej się na nie nabijając. Czując jak wchodzą głębiej w jego ciało, jego członek nie potrzebował dodatkowej pieszczoty, by drgnąć z podniecenia - był cały wilgotny - ale nie potrafił powstrzymać własnej dłoni ściskającej go i jądra.

- Say me, what you want - kolejny gorący szept, zaakcentowany mocniejszym pchnięciem palców i przygryzieniem ucha.

Chciał powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił przezwyciężyć westchnień i jęków. I tej gęstej mgły dzikiej żądzy i wyścigu do spełnienia, która zaścielała mu umysł.

- Do you want my dick deep in your asshole? - przyszedł z pomocą jego kochanek, wyrażając dokładnie jego marzenia. - Say it! - A to skurwysyn.

Przez chwilę myślał, że nie da rady, ale wystarczyło, że ten sukinsyn zatrzymał swoją dłoń i udał, że stracił zainteresowanie, by coś w Ichigo pękło - resztka dumy najprawdopodobniej.

- Yeah - mruknął z uśmiechem, patrząc przez ramię. Oczy zamglone i błyszczące żądzą. - I want your cock pounding into me like animal.

Czy to te słowa, czy towarzyszące im oblizanie warg czubkiem języka, w niebieskowłosym mężczyźnie tez coś pękło - resztki chęci do zabawy, zapewne, i samokontroli przy okazji. Wystarczył uśmiech i tak długo wyczekiwany dźwięk odpinanego paska i rozporka, by Ichigo wbił palce w tynk, czekając na spełnienie swojej prośby.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Palce zostały zastąpione czymś gorętszym i grubszym - spełnienie marzeń. Czuł się rozciągany i wypełniany z okrutną powolnością.

- You're so tight - wydyszane przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kolejny trochę absurdalny powód do dumy.

Nie jęknął, przygryzał tylko boleśnie wargę, chcąc się skupić na tym cudnym doznaniu. Tym, jak i dłoni zaciśniętej na włosach, na braku powietrza, którego nie mógł nabrać przez odchyloną do tyłu głowę i pieszczocie własnych palców, wodzących wzdłuż jego członka. Nie wytrzymał tego powolnego tempa, sam nabił się do końca z przeciągłym westchnięciem ze swojej, jak i ze strony kochanka. I to on był pierwszym, który się poruszył, samymi biodrami, sensualnym ruchem z dołu w górę - przypominał sobie lekcje jazdy konnej z młodości.

To był ostatni jego samodzielny ruch. W następnej chwili jego biodra zostały chwycone w żelazny uścisk - na pewno zostaną po tym ślady - i dostał dokładnie to czego chciał - kutasa wbijającego się w niego bez litości

- O kurwa - wyrwało mu się bezwiednie. - Nie przestawaj! - Był pewien, że jego kochanek go zrozumie, w pewnym momencie różnice językowe, czy kulturowe przestawały mieć znaczenie.

W tym momencie rozpadało się na dobre. Pod ich nogami zaczęła tworzyć się kałuża. Chłodny deszcz bynajmniej ich nie chłodzi, co najwyżej przyklejał ubrania do i tak spoconych ciał, uderzających o siebie z wilgotnym, erotycznym dźwiękiem.

Ichigo odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, chwycił jedną z jego dłoni i nakierował na swoją męskość. Przygryzł z jękiem skórę szyi, gdy te cudnie, gorące palce zamknęły się na nim raz jeszcze. To było prawdziwe spełnienie. Gorąc, który go wypełniał i drugi, który go pieścił.

- Fuuuck - mruknął, samemu nie wiedząc, czy bardziej wolał się nabijać biodrami na członka z tyłu, czy wbijać się w dłoń z przodu.

Jego kochanek zadecydował za niego. Znowu chwycił go za włosy, przycisnął jego policzek do wilgotnego muru - Ichigo tylko w ulotnej chwili zobaczył własne, niewyraźne odbicie w kałuży, własne i swojego kochanka. Ile by dał, żeby zobaczyć ten widok w jakimś lustrze, musiał być naprawdę podniecający. Tak samo, jak brutalne pchnięcia i warknięcia przez zaciśnięte zęby - najbardziej seksowna muzyka.

- Fuck, shit. - Tym razem to był niebieskowłosy, tuż przed tym, jak wgryzł się w ramię Ichigo.

Po tym, nie było już żadnych słów tylko czyste, ostre rżnięcie. Ichigo mógł sobie doskonale wyobrazić wrażenia swojego kochanka, w końcu nie raz był w sytuacji, gdy to on rżnął, a nie był rżnięty. To gorące wnętrze obejmujące jego członka, zaciskającego się im bliżej orgazmu był kochanek. A on był bardzo blisko.

Jak zwykle spełnienie, zbierające się w podbrzuszu przyszło niespodziewanie, przelewając się spazmami dzikiej rozkoszy i wylewając się nasieniem do kałuży pod nogami. Sam czuł, jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na wypełniającym go członku, który bynajmniej nie przestawał się poruszać, chociaż jego umysł już przestał to rejestrować, zbyt skupiony na wypełniającej go dzikiej rozkoszy.

Następną rzeczą, jaką już rejestrował był pocałunek - znowu był plecami do ściany.

- See ya, my little bitch - powiedział w uśmiechem niebieskowłosy przystojniak, który przed chwilą zafundował mu jeden z lepszych orgazmów w życiu i go zostawił, wychodząc z zaułka, rozchlapał kałużę, w której odbijał się neon z kina - widoczny był tylko fragment napisu "sin", jak adekwatnie.

Dopiero długi czas póżniej, gdy Ichigo znalazł się w swoich domu, odkrył napis na plecach - wykonany woodoodpornym flamastrem.

_Grimmmjow  
>567-XXX-XXX<em>

Nie miał wątpliwości, że wykorzysta tą informację.

* * *

><p><strong>Nie ma nic lepszego na writeblocka jak rondomowe chędożenie, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jakby co komentarze wciąż są mile widziane :)<strong>


	2. Wiedźma, Strażnik i mała pomyłka

**Jak z randomowej sceny chędożenia zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej randomowego? Wymyślić kontynuację z dupy, w której pojawi się bardzo wiele dziwnych rzeczy, od których odżegnywałam się wszystkimi mackami i których myślałam, że nie tknę nawet husarską włócznią. Więc ostrzegam tutaj może pojawić się WSZYSTKO.**

**Kirichin specjalnie dla ciebie za te słodkie, pełne entuzjazmu komentarze :)**

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo zdawał raport znudzonym głosem ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Bardziej fascynowała go chodząca po nim mucha niż stojąca przed, plecami do niego drobna, niska kobieta, w tej chwili zupełnie naga. Druga dziewczyna, rudowłowa i biuściasta, ale dla odmiany ubrana, malowała na jej ciele magiczne symbole. Ewidentnie wiedźma przygotowywała się do jakiegoś rytuału, z tych kilku symboli, które dostrzegł, zanim zainteresował się muchą, wywnioskował, że będzie to rytuał purpurowy, znaczy śmierć. Pewnie znowu jakiś odesłanie dusz, czy coś w tym stylu. Ichigo podejrzewał, że ta wredna wiedźma specjalnie sobie ustawiała harmonogram, żeby przygotowania ustawiać, akurat w momencie, gdy Ichigo wpada zdać raport. Z początku jeszcze się czerwienił i zasłaniał wzrok, teraz to się przyzwyczaił. Dorósł, powiedzmy.<p>

Mucha w końcu poleciała, więc chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał spojrzeć na kobietę przed sobą. Symbole wiły się abstrakcyjnymi wzorami po jej jasnej skórze. Nie był nawet potrzebny wiedźmi wzrok, by dojrzeć wyładowania mocy. Zresztą czuł delikatne ukłucia, swędzenie raczej na wysokości mostka, gdzieś jakby w środku kości. Tam właśnie znajdowało się jego znamię, symbol złożonej przysięgi wierności, że on Ichigo Kurosaki w zamian za moc, będzie służył i bronił swoją panią, wiedźmę Rukię Kuchiki i wykonywał jej polecenia. Z tym ostatnim zawsze był problem. Cała reszta kontraktu była spoko, zwłaszcza że dawała mu regularne zastrzyki adrenaliny podczas ewentualnych starć ze wszelkiej maści nadnaturalnymi istotami. Żyć, nie umierać.

- To wszystko? - zapytała Rukia, gdy skończył mówić, odwracając się w jego stronę z równie znudzonym, co on sam, wyrazem twarzy.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna – w ogóle jakaś nowa, bo jakoś wcześniej jej nie widział – założyła swojej pani jedwabną szatę, zerknęła przelotnie na Ichigo, ale zaraz spuściła wzrok i się spłoniła. Tak urocze, że prawie rzygnął.

- Nie, najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec. Mamy gości – powiedział i uśmiechnął się w myślach na wspomnienie tego dzikiego numerku w zaułku – przynajmniej jednego zmiennego, felinae.

Kobieta zmrużyła purpurowe oczu, niezbyt zadowolona z wieści i zaraz spojrzała na Ichigo z nutką podejrzliwości.

- Skąd jesteś pewien, że to felinae? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej i zadzierając głowę, żeby patrzeć mu w oczy.

Mogła być dużo niższa od niego, ale miała w sobie, w swojej osobie, jakiś taki zimny, nieprzyjemny, ale autorytatwny pierwiastek. Na większości osób potrafiła zrobić piorunujące wrażenie, na jej nieszczęście Ichigo był jakimś cudem na to odporny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumnie niemalże.

- Melduję, że zorientowałem się w tym, gdzieś w okolicach własnego orgazmu, bo nikt tak nie rucha jak felinae – powiedział, stojąc na baczność.

Jedna sekunda, dwie, trzy...

- Ichigo! - wrzasnęła, zaciskając drobne pięści, jedna z nich zaraz wbiła się w brzuch chłopaka, z siłą, której nikt by nie podejrzewał po tak delikatnej kobiecie.

Zgięło go w pół. Pewnie użyła jeszcze jakiegoś zaklęcia, sucz. Ale bynajmniej nie żałował. Ani tego, co zrobił, ani tego, że jej o tym powiedział – nie żeby miał jakiś wybór i tak nie mógłby jej skłamać. Uwielbiał ją denerwować.

- Ty to jednak tępy jesteś – krzyczała, patrząc już na niego z góry. - Przespałeś się ze zmiennym? Który to raz, Ichigo? - wciąż krzyczała, waląc chłopaka po głowie, dla zaakcentowania swoich słów. - Ile razy mam ci do tej pustej łepetyny kłaść, żebyś tego nie robił? Ile?

- Dobra, dobra – powiedział pośpieszne. - Już nie będę, obiecuję... aż do następnego razu – dokończył przyciszonym głosem, chociaż wiedział, że Rukia i tak go usłyszała. Nie mógł skłamać, kłamstwo by go dosłownie zabolało.

Mimo to przestała go bić, tylko fuknęła gniewnie pod nosem.

- Wyjdź, wynoś się, nie chcę cie na oczy widzieć, idioto – poleciła palcem wskazując drzwi.

- Zachowujesz się, jak zazdrosna dziewczyna – mruknął nieco niezadowolony.

Rukia nie skomentowała, po prostu go olała, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny, która wyglądała na całkowicie zagubioną.

- Ty również możesz już iść, Orihime – powiedziała łagodnie

Ichigo tylko wywrócił oczami.

- A weź tu dogadaj się z babami – mruknął i po prostu wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nie miał już szans zobaczyć podstępnego uśmieszku, który wypełzł na usta Rukii.

Tamten niebieskowłosy Felinea – Grimmjow, jak mu się na plecach podpisał – nie był pierwszym zwiennokształtnym, z którym Ichigo się przespał. Nadnaturalni byli o niebo lepsi w łóżku niż ludzie, a felinae – zmiennokształtne koty - już w ogóle. I to nie było tak, że będąc Strażnikiem wiedźmy miał jakiś zakaz, nie istniało żadne prawi zabraniające intymnych kontaktów, to Rukia miała z tym problem. Martwiła się o niego. Owszem, to mogło się skończyć nieprzyjemnie. Nie wszystkie nadnaturale pałały miłością do wiedź i ich Strażników – nie każdy lubi być świadomym batu nad swoim karkiem,a tym właśnie były wiedźmy. Ale żeby taki dziki numerek przerodził się w walkę na śmierć i życie, to musiałby pokazać swoje znamię. Dlatego, jak szedł na polowanie, to ruchał się, tak jak wtedy, w ciemnych zaułkach, w samochodach, w lesie, w parku i nigdy nie pozwolał sobie ściągnąć koszulki, chyba że miał pewność, że rżnie się z człowiekiem. Więc zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu Rukia jest taka przewrażliwiona. Poza tym, jakby nawet dosżło do najgorszego, to przecież nie był jakąś bezbronną ciotą. Był Strażnikiem, do cholery, mieczem, młotem, pięścią wiedźmy, którą ona sama wybrała i pobłogosławiła.

- Co, znowu dostałeś opieprz, gówniarzu?

Ichigo wyrwał się z zamyślenia i przewrócił oczami, widząc swoich dwóch starszych braci. Tym, który zadał pytanie był Hichi, idący bok niego Mugetsu tylko kiwnął głową na powitanie. Niby ta dwójka była bliźniakami, ale nie mogli się bardziej od siebie różnić. Hichi miał włosy równie pomarańczowe jak Ichigo, tylko nosił je długie, związane w sięgający pasa warkocz, był też bledszy od obojga braci i jako jedyny nosił biżuterię. Najbardziej lubił kolczyki. Miał je wszędzie. Po kilka w każdym uchu, dwa na lewej brwi, jeden w dolnej wardze, w obu sutkach. Miał też pięć pierścionków na lewej dłoni i jeden na prawej – na środkowym palcu, był kształcie dłoni pokazującej faka. A do tego kilka różnych wisiorków na skórzanych rzemykach. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucał się tatuaż na prawym policzku w kształcie dwóch czerwonych, ostro zakończonych pasków. Dla zwykłych ludzi były to zwykłe tatuaże, dla mających kontakt z mocą mówiły wiele więcej – jestem Strażnikiem wiedźmy, a to moje znamię. W tym wszyscy wiedzieli, że im bardziej widoczne miejsce znamienia, tym potężniejszy Strażnik. Dla porównania Mugetsu miał swoje na karku, zasłonięte przez długie, czarne włosy, które nosił zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Mugetsu w ogóle był czarny, bo ubrania też miał mocno monochromatyczne i bardzo często nosił również okulary przeciwsłoneczne, żeby ukryć czerwone tęczówki, jedyny barwny element jego postaci. Jakim sposobem on i Hichi wyszli z macicy w tym samym czasie, było niepojęte.

- Jo – stwierdził Ichigo w ramach powitania i odpowiedzi na pytanie Hichiego.

Hichi zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Za co tym razem?

- Za to, co zwykle – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Za seks.

- Nie żebym się z nią nie zgadzał – wtrącił ponurym głosem Mugetsu.

- Oj nie bądź dla dzieciaka taki surowy – powiedział Hishi, zarzucając rękę na ramiona bliźniaka. - Każdy musi się kiedyś wyszaleć.

Mugetsu już nic więcej nie powiedział, zbyt dobrze wiedział, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje z Hichim mijają się z celem, mógłby się co najwyżej wkurwić, a wkurwiony Hichi to nie było coś, z czym którykolwiek z nich chciałby się użerać.

- Co tym razem? - zapytał Hichi z nieco niepokojącym zainteresowaniem. - Jakaś zjawa? Kolejny zmienny? Jakiś nieśmiertelny? Changeling?

- Felinae, nowy w mieście – powiedział Ichigo ze wzruszeniem ramion, niezbyt przejęty przeciągłym gwizdem brata. - Mam jego numer telefonu, więc spotkam się z nim jeszcze raz...

- I tym razem zdążysz go spytać, co porabia w Karakurze, zanim rzucisz się, żeby possać mu fiuta? - Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

- Nie obiecuję, ale dam z siebie wszystko w tej jakże trudnej batali pomiędzy zdrowym rozsądkiem, a moją dziką żądzą zjechania mu tyłka – powiedział Ichigo głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

- Hichi – wtrącił się Mugetsu, zerkając znacząco w stronę drzwi do komnaty Rukii. Oni też mieli swój raport do złożenia.

- Dobra, dobra, już idziemy – mruknął Hichi. - Powodzenia, może być ci potrzebne – rzucił jeszcze z uśmiechem na odchodne, klepiąc młodszego braciszka po ramieniu.

Ichigo odprowadził ich jeszcze nieco ponurym wzrokiem, ale jak tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, humor mu się poprawił. Przeciągnął się, aż mu przyjemnie w krzyżu strzyknęło i wyciągnął telefon. Zjechał na liście kontaktów na literkę G. Wybrał niedawno zdobyty numerem i z nieco rozmarzonym uśmiechem słuchał dźwięku sygnału.

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki, wiedźma, jedyna w Karakurze, powolnym krokiem schodziła po kamiennych schodach. Za nią ciągnęła się cieniutka jak gaza, biała szata. Widoczna pod materiałem skóra była czysta. Magiczne symbole, które były jej potrzebne do rytuału oczyszczenia zniknęły. Do tego rytuału nie potrzebowała zaklęć ochronnych, w końcu ofiara jej magii będzie dość daleko i nawet, gdy dowie się o jej żarciku, nie będzie mogła nic jej zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl, w purpurowych oczach pojawił się psotny chochlik.<p>

Nie zwróciła uwagi, gdy obok jej głowy przeleciało stado czarnych motyli, ani gdy jedna z cegieł otworzyła tęczowe oczy. Z wiszących po drodze kandelabrów wysuwały się w jej stronę na wpół przezroczyste mackowate wodorosty. Płomień w świecach miał kształt mięsistych kwiatów, na które przysiadały skrzydlate ślimaki, wypijały sok z kwiatów i same stawały się złotawo-czerwone, w powietrzu wyglądały jak lampiony. Widać było już piwnicę, rozświetloną purpurowym płomieniem z kominka, z którego wylatywały popielne nietoperze, które polowały na skrzydlate ślimaki.

Tak wyglądał Senkaimon. Miejsce, gdzie granice się zacierały, nie było już ostrego cięcia pomiędzy tym, co żywe, a tym co duchowe. Miejsce, z którego tryskała moc, do którego lgnęły mniejsze i większe duchy. Miejsce święte dla wiedźmy, za które była odpowiedzialna, by nie uległo zepsuciu. Było sercem miasta. Nietoperze z kominka, jak również krwistoczerwone ośmiornice pełzające po pajęczynach w rogach mówiły, że jeszcze wiele jest do zrobienia, by miasto było czyste.

Jednak to nie sprawami miasta miała zamiar się teraz zajmować. Teraz był czas, żeby wykorzystać moc w nieco egoistycznej, prywatnej sprawie. Podeszła do skrzyneczki, stojącej na stoliczku w rogu – jedynych zupełnie materialnych przedmiotów w tym pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła proste wieczko, tylko na sekundę błysnęła magia, gdy dezaktywowała zaklęcia chroniące i alarmujące. Było ich sporo, bo i skarb, jaki skrzyneczka skrywała, był nie byle jaki. W przegródkach, każdej zamkniętej od wierzchu dodatkową szybką, znajdowały się pęki włosów. Odszukała odpowiednią przegródkę. Podniosła i przyjrzała się pod mieniące się światło niewielkiemu kosmykowi pomarańczowych włosów przewiązanemu białą wstążką. Jej nieświadoma ofiara. Och, może się domyśli, że rozpoczęła jakiś rytuał, ale nawet, gdy skończy i moc w niego uderzy, nie będzie wiedzieć, co dokładnie mu zrobiła. A miała zamiar być prawdziwie okrutna. Nie pozwoli na tak jawne nieposłuszeństwo.

Sięgnęła do skrzyneczki jeszcze raz, podniosła część z przegródkami i spod spodu wyciągnęła kredę. Zdjęła z siebie szatę. Kosmyk włosów położyła na środku podłogi i od niego zaczęła rysować symbole, rysując śpiewała w starym języku, którego nikt na świecie by nie zrozumiał. W języku duchów.

Mogło się wydawać, że nic się nie zmieniło, nic nie poruszyło, ale już wkrótce mięsiste kwiaty-ogniki się zamknęły, purpurowy ogień w kominku zachwiał się, by zaraz wybuchnąć prawdziwą feerią barw, zalewając piwnicę migotliwym blaskiem, wydłużając cień wiedźmy tak, że rozedrgany tańczył na ścianie. Dźwięk jej głosu przybrał na sile, wzywając i podporządkowując sobie iskrzący się wiatr, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i oplatał się wokół jej postaci, szarpał włosami, wywoływał gęsią skórkę i rumieniec podniecenia. Moc przybyła na jej wezwanie, moc ją wypełniała, niczym najwspanialszy kochanek, od niej oddech przyspieszał, w śpiew zaczynały wkradać się nieświadome jęki, twardniały sutki, oczy zachodziły lubieżną mgłą. Mimo to musiała pozostać skupiona na odprawianym rytuale. W końcu był to rytuał ciała i choć chciała zrobić swojemu Strażnikowi na złość, to nie chciała zrobić mu krzywdy.

Skończyła rysować symbole, odrzuciła na bok kredę i rozpoczęła taniec. Ponętny, któremu rytm nadawała teraz już pulsująca ze wszystkich ścian mon, pulsująca ekstatycznie w rytm szalejącego z podniecenia serca. Teraz już nie było śpiewu, jedynymi dźwiękami, był odgłos bosych stóp na kamieniu i westchnięcia, które nie do końca chciane, wydobywały się spomiędzy rozchylonych warg, co chwilę przygryzanych, gdy ciało wyginało się spazmatycznie. Moc przez jej ciało wpływało w wyrysowane symbole, a nimi płynęło do środka, do pukla włosów.

W końcu opadła na kolana, wygięła plecy w łuk, wypięła piersi, wciągnęła powietrze. Zamarła na sekundę w ekstazie. W końcu wypuściła drżący oddech, a wraz z nim uwolniła nagromadzoną moc.

Zaklęcie zostało rzucone, a ona w tej samej chwili, gdy opadła mgła rozkoszy, zorientowała się, że coś potwornie spierdoliła. Musiała stracić koncentracje przy takiej ilości mocy, jaką przyzwała, było to dość łatwe. Szybko się ocknęła i rozejrzała za znikającymi splotami, nitkami zaklęcia, przez sekundę naprawdę zmartwiona.

Zaraz jednak odetchnęła, a po chwili uśmiechnęła. Może nie do końca było to zaklęcie jakie chciała rzucić, ale też się nada do jej celu. Może nawet lepiej niż jej pierwotny pomysł. Zaśmiała się niemalże diabolicznie.

Ciekawe, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Ichigo.


End file.
